Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${7(-q+3)-8(2-3q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-q+3}{)} - 8(2-3q) $ $ {-7q+21} - 8(2-3q) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -7q+21 {-8(}\gray{2-3q}{)} $ $ -7q+21 {-16+24q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7q + 24q} + {21 - 16}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {17q} + {21 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17q} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $17q+5$